DI Alex Drake & The Pain
by GeneHuntsGirl
Summary: Im crap at summaries, but basically a story based around Alex and Gene. x 3
1. Chapter 1

**Heey everyone, so I haven't written a story in a long time so its just a small 3 chapter story that came to mind but if this story does decide to go anywhere and people want to continue reading then I shall try to come up with a second chapter. All mistakes are mine as the story hasn't been BETA'D. R&R please they are all appreciated muchly xx**

"You're Gene Hunt you're their guv, you have to go"

"No, I'm not going your ill as buggery Bolls!"

Alex knew too well by now that it is no use to argue with Gene Hunt but she gave it one more shot.

"Gene, I promise you Ill be fine..."

"You bloody infuriating woman!"

Alex charged straight past him and into the loo, Gene followed her and sunk down next to the toilet next to her, she threw up violently, the sound and the stench made Gene feel sick himself, his Bolly was ill there was no way he could leave her like this. He scraped her hair back for her and soothingly rubbed her back, Alex's head flung back against the wall.

"Ouch shit!"

"Come ere Bolls, The Gene Genie's here and you're going to be fine" he embraced her into his arms and her head rested limply on his shoulder"

"Bolls, whats going on eh? Why you all of a sudden being sick? You ain't pregnant are ya?"

Alex didn't say anything she wasn't entirely sure if she was or not. Although she had put on a few pounds during these past few weeks and she couldn't stop being sick in the mornings, the same signs that she had been through when being pregnant with Molly. _Oh fuck, _Alex started counting back the dates in her head she hadn't had her period this month.

"Oh bloody hell, Gene can you go buy me a pregnancy test please"

"You aren't bloody pregnant are ya? I can't deal with yours kids I mean look were Molly ended up, she's not even with you; was you a bad mother? shouted Gene

Alex lifted her head up, turning to glare at Gene, he could tell he had more than pissed her off this time.

"How fucking dare you I told you about Molly and why I can't see her because I'm stuck in the fucking past with you whoppee!, and what do you mean MY kids? What would be wrong with my kids!"

"And what a load of bollocks that was! They'd fucking turn out a mental case like you!"

Once again Alex turned her intoxicated body towards the loo and retched into the bowl, Gene didn't bother rubbing her back or soothing her this time he stood up and stormed out slamming the door on his way.

Gene sat into the Quattro and for a few minutes didn't move just thinking about what he had said to Alex god help him did he regret it. He revved up the engine and drove to the nearest shop to buy Alex one of those tests

Once into the shop he stood up the isle eyeing up all of the tests wondering which one he should buy

"Scuse me love" he turned towards the woman at the counter."Me wife thinks she might be pregnant but she dunno so she wants one of these tests, personally I think they are a load of bollocks but she bloody wants one so which one is best to buy?

The woman gave Gene a look as if to say _you're such a dickhead aren't ya_; she walked over to where Gene was standing and opened the case to pick one out for him.

"Here, this one is the better one to buy its the best one we have in stock at the moment , new technology and all that"

"How much is it?"

"That'll be £11.99"

"£11.99! what a fucking rip off, I should arrest you for charging stupid prices!, I pay £5.00!"

The woman at the till agreed _what a miserable git he is_. Gene handed over the crisp £5.00 note, the woman shakily took the money and handed him his receipt.

"Cheers love"

He walked out, got back into the Quattro and drove back to Alex's flat. He opened the door to find Alex sitting on the edge of the bed crying.

"Ere" he said chucking the test right at her, luckily it missed her and just landed behind her "do what you have to do"

Alex managed a quiet thank you and made a slow walk into the bathroom, she shut the door behind her.

A short while later there had been no sign of Alex, Gene had been sat there for at least half an hour waiting for her.

"Come on Bolls for Christ sake!"

No answer

"BOLLS, EITHER YOU COME OUT OR IM COMING IN!"

Still no answer

_Right then_ thought Gene and he charged over to the bathroom door and rammed into it breaking the door down. He found Alex sitting in the shower with the shower head on, she was sitting there dripping wet with the test in her hand

"Bolls, come on I'm sorry for earlier I was being a bastard and I'm sorry, do you forgive me Bolls?, do you?"

Alex sniffed, turned the shower head off and got up out of the shower, walked past Gene once again and sat on the black chair in the corner of the living room, Gene followed behind her and knelt down in front of her.

"Come on Bolls, please talk to me I told you I was sorry"

Alex took a deep breath,

"Gene...I'm pregnant, but I understand if you don't want to be any part of this baby's life and I understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore and..."

"Bolls, I was being a twat and I didn't mean it of course I want to be a part of this baby's life as well as I still want to be a part of yours if you will let me that is"

"Gene, of course I want you a part of my life you daft git!"

Gene went in to hug her and she hugged him back, it was a lovely moment, this made up for the moment that they didn't get in the vault.

**The next day**

"Come on Gene, I want to sort out some baby names"

"Hows about Gene if it's a boy and...Kathy if it's a girl?"

"I dunno I prefer James if it's a boy and Polly if it's a girl"

"JAMES! Seriously! There is absolutely no way we are naming our kid James!, every time I'd say his name it'd remind me of D.C.I Keats the bastard!, Polly not the best name in the world either Bolls!, well how's about Bolly because she will turn out to be as gorgeous as her mum"

"Aww Gene" Alex suddenly blushed

"How about Sunny if it's a boy Gene? That's a nice name."

"Bolls, he'll sound like a bloody poof the poor kid!"

"Ok fine!, ok fine we'll settle on Bolly and Gene. Sorted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was back to work at the station the next day. As usual it was busy, everybody rushing around.

"Guv, phone call through 15 year old girl, Ella Begell, been murdered, she's one amongst a string of women who have also gone missing, we reckon it's the same bloke who has taken the others as well"

"Oh bloody joy, LadyB, Ray, Chris arses into the Quattro NOW!"

Hurrying out of the station, Alex got a sharp pain in her stomach and bent double as they stepped out the door. Gene had spotted her,

"Bolly, you alright?"

Alex took a sharp breath

"Yeah I'm fine guv"

She sunk into the Quattro and they made their way to a woodland that was somewhere in the middle of London. Making their way through the woods with Chris leading the way, he suddenly tripped and fell into a deep pit of mud, he began to sink. Ray and Alex couldn't help but laugh at Chris' foolish choice of way to go.

"Oh Chris, you prick" Exclaimed Gene

"Just pull me out!"

Gene held out and his hand and Chris grabbed hold of it, Gene started pulling

"Christ Chris you way a ton! Lose some bloody weight!"

There was a squelch and a pop and Chris was released from the mud's grasp, from the waist done he was smothered in it.

"Come on you lot, ILL lead the way this time so there's no more accidents" Said Alex

_An opportunity to stare at her lovely arse _thought Gene

They eventually got to their destination to find a whole bunch of forensics taking pictures of the young girls' body.

"Oit Forenso's shift it now!"

They shuffled away and left the team to do what they had to do.

"I wonder what killed her guv?" said Chris

"That'd be the huge hole in her back where the stab wound is!"

"You div" laughed Ray

"We're gonna nail this bastard before tea time right?"

**Back at the station**

Everyone was busy reading all the case files of all the other murders that they thought Ella Begell was related to.

"Guv! Oh guv, we've found DNA from Ella on the suspect. Her dad."

"You see an open and shut case"

"No guv, I'm going undercover to see if I can find out anything else"

"Bolls, you're in no fit state to do so!"

The room went silent

"Oh cheers, nice one guv, well fucking done!" muttered Alex

"What's going on ma'am?" questioned Shaz

"Well seeing as D.C.I. Hunt has opened his motor mouth ONCE again, I'm pregnant everyone with HIS baby"

The room gasped and started chattering away to each other; Gene was standing by his office, turned around and slammed the door behind him making the structure of the door shake.

Gene later on decided to agree with Alex that she should go undercover to try and find out more about their murderer.

"Just be careful Bolls!"

"Didn't know you cared after the way you reacted earlier!"

"Of course I care you dippy tart"

Gene took Alex home and she changed into different clothes, she came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans, blue off the shoulder top, white leather jacket and her ridiculous white leather boots.

"Right Bolly, act the tart that we all used to think you were"

Alex scowled at him

"Oh cheers Gene nice to know what you think of me!"

"Just get on with it and remember be careful"

Gene dropped off Alex at the meeting point of where she was going to meet their murderer. Alan Begell his name was.

_He sounds a twat _thought Gene

He gave Alex a kiss goodbye, and she got out of the car and went off to meet Alan. Gene stayed put there for about 10 minutes before finally driving off back to the station. He couldn't wait for the day to end.

The hours dragged on by, he hadn't heard anything from Alex and was growing more and more concerned by the minute. Finally it was time for work to end for the day and everyone headed off down to Luigi's.

Gene sat in his usual seat with a bottle of champagne waiting for him and Alex to drink. Alex finally walked in after what seemed an eternity. She slumped down in the seat opposite each Gene, their eyes met.

"So Bolls, what did ya find out?"

"Well I found out that he worked in those woods where we found Ella, he chops down tree's and sells the logs to nearby paper factories"

"Sounds like a nonce to me"

Alex and Gene were having this chat, but little did Alex actually know but Alan had followed Alex to Luigi's, he was waiting outside. He'd had a run in with D.C.I. Hunt before it then clicked that Alex wasn't being supportive for him but just to find out information about him, yeah so what if he did kill Ella, she deserved it after what she did, shame he didn't end her boyfriend's life as well. He waited outside for hours on end until Gene and Alex finally showed out of Luigi's and headed back to into the station. Alan pulled on his balaclava and grabbed a weapon out of his pocket.

"Gene, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow, the time we nailed Alan"

They crossed the road onto the rough pavement, there was someone heading for them ahead they couldn't see exactly who it was, he sped up, running towards Alex, Alex didn't have time to move out of the way, he brushed past her.

"Oi mate you wanna watch where you're going" Gene turned around to face him

He just carried on running until he was out of site and couldn't be seen no more.

"Some people, eh? Need shooting"

He turned back around to face Alex, she was nowhere to be seen, and he looked down to find Alex lying on the pavement crying out in pain clutching her right shoulder

"BOLLS! BOLLS!" What's he done!, he bent down and prised her hands away from her shoulder so he could have a look at what that bloke had done to her. There was a hole in her shoulder the size of a 10 pence piece with blood seeping through it thick and fast. Alex whimpered. Gene pulled Alex close and spread her across his lap, he took off his coat and wrapped it tightly around the wound making Alex scream out in pain.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"It's alright Bolls, it's gonna be alright, it's just a small hole, you're going to be fine sweetheart"

"I'm dying Gene"

"No you're not love, no you're not"

Ray and Chris came running out of Luigi's after hearing all the commotion going on outside and stopped dead in their tracks when they found Gene and Alex on the floor with Gene up against the lamppost and Alex spread across him with a pool of blood lying around them.

"RAY! Get an ambulance now! Bolly's hurt!"

Ray and Chris both ran off into the station.

Alex began to close her eyes.

"Come on Bolls, don't leave me, just stay awake, don't close your eyes, I need you I love you"

The ambulance at that moment turned up and whisked her onto a stretcher and into the ambulance, Gene followed behind in the Quattro

He got to the hospital but had to wait to see Alex as she was in a critical condition. The next morning she was in a stable condition, one of the nurses came to find Gene in the corridor, he was asleep on a row of seats, she gently shook him and he woke up.

"Is it Alex? Is she dead? Is she ok?"

"She's not out of danger yet but she is in a stable condition so you can go and see her if you wish, she has been asking for you"

Gene walked into the ward, found Alex and sat down in the chair next to the bed, she was on a high dose of morphine to stop the pain but she was fairly sleepy.

"Bolls, how are you doing?"

"A little better thanks. Thanks Gene you know for being there for me when I needed you"

"Well I was needed Bolls, and I was there"

Alex was back on her feet again a few weeks later and it was straight back into the world of police work for her. She still needed to go undercover, Gene wasn't so sure though, he thought it was too soon, but Alex was adamant she was well enough to do it, she was gonna prove everyone wrong who thought she wasn't well enough to do it.

Gene wasn't going to take Alex back to Alan again so Alex made her own way there.

Alan was waiting for her when she got there,

"Hi Alan, so how are you today"

"Fine, how about you? Had a nice little chat about what information you're going to try and get out of me today?"

"I.I.I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh I think you do, I followed you last night, I see you with your D.C.I having a chat in Luigi's last night"

"But...but"

"But what Alex? Gene can't save you now; he's not here so I can do whatever I want with you!" Alan shouted at her

He grabbed Alex by the hair and dragged her into the woods, she screamed out,

"GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENE! Gene I need you, where are you!"

"No one is going to hear your petty little screams now Alex, No one can save you"

He pushed her to the floor, and climbed on top of her

_No, no this can't be happening _thought Alex

"Please don't do this. I'm. I'm pregnant please Alan, I know you don't really want to do this, I know you're angry about killing your daughter I understand that"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE WERE LIKE I LOVED HER"

"I know you did Alan, do you want to talk about that?"

Alan stopped in his tracks for a moment but then carried on what he was about to do to Alex.

Xxxx

Gene had to go after Alex once again. He really couldn't be bothered but he didn't exactly have a choice after the way he left it, the only problem was he didn't know where the hell she was.

"Right you lot! Have any of you seen my D.I she appears to have disappeared without my permission"

"D.I. Drake has gone out undercover again with Alan" shouted D.C Slate

"You bloody what I gave her fucking instructions strict instructions not to, she isn't well enough, what's the bastard gonna do to her!"

Gene ran as fast as he could get into the Quattro, drove to the woodland to try and find his D.I.

Alan's hands were crawling all over Alex's body she tried to scream but nothing came out, he began to undo her trousers and his own as well.

Gene was running through the woodland as fast as lightening, he had to get to his Bolly.

"Alan Pleaseee, I beg of you"

He carried on he was about to go down on her when...

BANG!

Alan fell on top of Alex, she couldn't breathe

"Geneeee get...him...me"

Gene ran over to Alex and pulled him off of her.

"Alex please tell me he didn't rape you did he?"

Alex didn't speak

"DID HE ALEX?"

"No Gene he didn't"

"Thank god"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex went and sat down at her desk, ever since that incident with Alan, he wouldn't leave her alone. Asking her every five minutes if she was ok. There was a bang as Gene's office door opened, he slammed the door behind him, turned on his heel; walked over towards Alex's desk.

"And before you ask for the FIFTH time today guv, I am bloody fine" exclaimed Alex

"I wasn't even gonna bloody talk to you about that Bols, someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning" retorted Gene

Alex just simply glared at him.

"Look, you're not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box are ya Bols? But never again do you disobey me and behind my back go into an undercover operation without my permission, is that understood?" shouted Gene

"Whatever" Sighed Alex

"WHATEVER WHAT!" Screamed Gene, and with this sentence everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Gene and Alex

"Yes. It's understood" Said Alex

"Good!" retorted Gene

"D'you know what, I give up with you, I don't need this right now, you can shove your fucking job and go find yourself a fucking new D.I. perhaps you'll treat them with some respect" screamed Alex

"I don't need you Bols, never have never will" shouted Gene

That was the last straw for Alex, she felt the tears begin to fill in her eyes, she wasn't going to let Gene see he had got to her though. No way. She pushed away from the table, stood up, picked up her white biker jacket and walked off.

Alex got out of the double doors and into the corridor of the police station, her red high heels clicked as she walked to go and get out of the station, no footsteps followed behind her.

_Did you really mean that Gene? Do I really mean that little to you?_ Thought Alex

She grabbed a tissue from a box that was on the side of the reception desk.

"Ma'am, is there anything wrong?" Asked Viv

"Everything's fine Skip, couldn't be better" Alex said back to him

She continued walking until she was out of the station; she crossed the road, into Luigi's and climbed the stairs to her flat.

Alex fumbled in her pocket for her door keys, pulled them out and inserted the silver key into the bold door. There was a click and the door opened, Alex walked in and slammed the door behind her. She walked over to the TV and switched it on, there was never nothing on. Alex went and sat down on the zebra sofa opposite the TV.

Back at the station everything had come to a standstill.

"I hope Alex is ok, the guv was bang out of order saying that to her, clearly he has no feelings for her, do you think I should go and see her?" Shaz asked Ray

"The guv was right though, she shouldn't have disobeyed him, he is her D.C.I after all. But yeah she didn't deserve that" said Ray

"Blimey, there is a soft side to you Ray Carling" Said Shaz who was reeling in shock.

"Shut up" muttered Ray

"Right, I don't care what the guv says I am going to see Alex, coming Ray?" Said Shaz, turning to look at Ray

"If I bloody have to" Ray said

And with that they sneaked out of the office and went to see Alex.

There was a knock at the door.

_For god sake now what? _Thought Alex

Alex heaved herself up off the sofa and went and answered the door.

"Oh hey Shaz, Ray, come in" Alex said, moving to the left to let them in. Ray and Shaz went and sat on the sofa, Alex slammed the door, followed behind them and sat on the wooden table which was in front of them.

"So how can I come of assistance?" Asked Alex

"We came to see if you was ok Ma'am" Said Shaz

"Even you Ray?, don't you normally take the guv's side?" Alex also said rather shocked

"Yeah, well you might act a right tart at times, but you didn't deserve that from him" Said Ray

"Thanks Ray" Alex smiled at him.

"Anyone want a cuppa?" Asked Alex

"Yeah go on then ma'am but we should be getting back soon" Said Shaz

Alex got up off the table and made her way to the kitchen

_Well at least they care about me more than that bastard does _thought Alex

Alex reached up to the cupboard that was above the small kettle. She pulled out two mugs. She shut the cupboard and placed one of them on the worktop. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"ARGH" Alex cried in pain, the other mug smashed to the floor

"Are you ok Ma'am" asked Ray

Alex wanted to reply but she was bent double, there was another sharp twinge.

"ARGH" Alex cried again

Ray and Shaz both jumped up and ran to the kitchen where they found Alex gripping onto a worktop hunched over.

Shaz gasped,

"Ma'am! Is it the baby? Do you want me to go and get the guv?" Said Shaz

Alex did want Gene, yes she did so bad, but he had said he didn't need her and never will; he didn't care, but it was his child, she needed him no matter how much he didn't want her.

"Shaz, go and get Gene, I need him" Alex cried, tears once again started to brim in her eyes.

"Um yeah I think I'll come as well Shaz" Ray said

"No. we can't leave Alex on her own" Said Shaz

And with that Shaz ran out the door and back to the station.

_Oh Christ I don't know what to do_ thought Ray

Ray walked over closer to Alex, and helped her back to the sofa, where she lay on her back sprawled across the settee.

Alex started pulling funny faces, trying to control her breathing.

Ray had wanted to laugh but this was no laughing matter. He went and knelt down on the floor next to Alex, he took her hand.

"You shouldn't be doing this Ray, it's supposed to be Gene" Alex murmured

"I know Alex, he'll be here" Ray softly said

"But he doesn't want to know RAY!, Arghh" Alex cried out as pain tore through her again, she squeezed Ray's hand tightly.

"Ouch" muttered Ray

"Alex, I'm going to go back to the station, get the guv to come over" Said Ray

"NO! Ray. Don't leave me. I need you if nobody else" Alex cried

Rays heart sank. She needed somebody. He was just being a dick.

Xxx

Shaz had ran into the station, through all the corridors until she had finally reached C.I.D. she was gasping for breath as she continued to run towards the guv's office. She opened the door and Gene was staring back at her.

"W.D.C Sharon Granger, ever heard of a thing called knocking?" Shouted Gene

"Sorry guv, you've got to come quick Alex has been crying for you" Shaz said breathlessly.

"I made my feelings for her quite clear earlier, I'm not bothered" Gene grunted

"But guv it's your baby, she's having the baby!" Shouted Shaz

_Oh shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Gene shot out of his seat and rocketed out of C.I.D as fast as possible, he shoved open the door to Alex's flat and with a crash landed in the hallway.

"Alex! Alex!" Shouted Gene

"GENEEEEE!" Screamed Alex

Gene followed the screams into Alex's living room, where he found her crying in pain on the sofa.

Ray gently let go of Alex's hand after she had softened her grip. He moved out of the way for Gene to take his place. Ray went and stood next to Shaz who was sat on the black chair in the corner of the living room, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

Gene gripped hold of Alex's hand

Sweat was appearing round Alex's forehead, she was boiling.

"Ray, go and get Bolly a wet flannel or something" Said Gene

"Yes guv" Ray answered

"Alex, look Alex I'm sorry for earlier I didn't mean what I said, you and the kid mean more than anything to me" Gene had a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Alex felt a pop in her stomach, there was a sudden splash of water. Alex's waters had broken.

"Shit. S'alright Alex, it's alright, you're gonna be alright I'm here, nothings gonna happen to you Bols, I promise" Gene softly said

"Gene, I'm so scared" Alex whimpered

Ray came back in with a wet tea towel.

"What part of flannel is hard to understand D.I Carling?" Asked Gene

"Sorry guv, I couldn't find one, but this'll do won't it?" Ray Said

Gene grabbed the tea towel out of Ray's hands and gingerly smoothed it over Alex's forehead.

In the meanwhile Shaz had got out of the chair and went and fetched some white towels from Alex's bathroom.

Gene lifted up Alex's legs slightly so that Shaz could place the towels on the sofa. The sofa was dripping wet with amniotic fluid. Alex's jeans were also soaking wet, she needed to change.

"Right Alex, come on, I'm going to help you go and get changed" Gene said to Alex

"No! I can't move it hurts!" Exclaimed Alex

"Yes you can Alex, and you're going to whether you like it or not" Gene retorted.

Gene helped Alex sit up; Alex clutched her stomach. Gently he lifted her up out of the sofa, she could barely stand. Gene hated seeing her like this. They started making their way towards the bedroom.

Suddenly Alex was caught bent double again. Gene supported her and stopped her from falling to the floor. He began rubbing her back.

"Arghhhhh, GENEEEEE please make it stop it hurts so much" Alex said between breathing deeply

"Alex I wish I could love" Gene calmly said to her

They eventually got to the bedroom, where Alex collapsed on the bed whilst Gene fished out a pair of black jeans out of her wardrobe.

"Let me help you get undressed Alex, you can't do it on your own" Gene said

"Thanks Gene, you know what you said to me earlier, you know that I and the baby mean more to you than anything, do you really mean it?" Alex questioned Gene

"Of course I do, you daft cow. I was in a pissed mood earlier and I honestly didn't mean it Bols, I'm so sorry" Gene said to Alex

"You're forgiven" Alex managed a weak smile towards Gene

"Thanks Bols" Gene smiled back at Alex

Gene unzipped and pulled off Alex's soaking jeans, threw them on the washing pile and helped her get into her black pair; he then slipped on her black leather boots. No sooner than Gene had finished putting the jeans and boots on Alex felt another contraction coming.

"Arghhh" Alex screamed her lungs threatening to explode; she lowered her head and clutched her bump.

"Alex, we've got to get you to hospital" Gene said to Alex looking slightly worried

They got back to the living room.

"Raymondo, Shaz, you're coming with me and D.I. Drake to the hospital" Gene told them both

"There is absolutely no bloody way that I am watching my senior officer giving birth" Ray announced

"No, but you're sitting with Alex in the back of the car on the way there Ray. End of" Gene made his point heard.

Alex's contractions were getting closer and closer together by the minute. She was so scared. It hadn't been this way with Molly. But then again it had been 1996 not 1983, things had changed in that space of time.

The four of them made their way down the stairs, through Luigi's and to the Quattro.

"Ray, support Alex while I open the Quattro" Gene asked Ray

"K guv" Ray answered

Ray took Gene's place and held Alex, trying to keep her up straight. With one hand behind her back and the other round her shoulder.

Gene fumbled in his pocket for his car keys, he grabbed them, clicked the button and the car was unlocked.

"Arghhh" Alex cried out

"Come on Gene hurry up, otherwise I'll bloody be giving birth in your beloved Quattro" Alex pointed out

_Fuck off is she giving birth in my car_

Ray let go of Alex as Gene helped her get into the back of the car.

"Y'know guv I could drive the Quattro and you go in the back of the car with Alex?" Ray had asked Gene hoping he would say yes to this idea. Ray didn't exactly enjoy the thought of having to sit in the back with Alex screaming and crying like that.

"No Raymondo. You're going in the back. Nobody but me drives my bloody car" Gene insisted

Ray suddenly felt sick with fear.

Shaz got into the front of the car with Gene, and Ray slowly made his way round to the back of the car to be with Alex.

"Come on Ray, she bloody aint having my kid in my car, so get your arse in gear and fucking hurry up" Gene was gradually losing his temper now.

Ray finally sunk into the back of the Quattro. Alex moved her feet sharply across Ray's legs.

"Ouch" muttered Ray, the straps of her shoes digging into his legs.

The car revved into life and they sped off towards the hospital. Luckily it was only about 20 minutes away.

"Arghhhhh" Alex cried out. This was her 6th contraction she was only another 4 away before the baby would begin to come.

Traffic started to pile up along the roads. Gene was getting impatient.

"Move ya bastards or I'll rip you innards out" Gene shouted at the drivers

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Alex cried out once again, she held her arms out towards Ray.

Gene turned around.

"Ray, don't just sit there, hold her hands for god sake, do something useful" Gene moaned at Ray

Ray took hold of Alex's hands and her grip tightened like it had before in her flat.

"Come on Alex, you're doing fine, you're doing great, you can do it" Ray praised Alex

"It just hurts so much, so much" Alex whimpered

The traffic was still not moving.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh, GENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE! I NEED YOU IN THE BACK WITH ME!" Alex screamed at the top of her voice.

"I know love, I know" Gene calmly said to Alex

"PULL OVER!" Alex cried

"Arghhhh" she cried, this was her 9th, and she could feel the baby coming down

"GENE IT'S COMING! I CANT HOLD IT, I NEED TO PUSH!" Alex screamed out

_No this isn't happening please god no_ both Gene and Ray shared this thought.

Gene cut into the next lane, and pulled into a lay by that was there. He stopped the engine and turned around to face Alex. She was crying, she was in so much pain, and nothing that Gene could say or do was going to make her feel any better. Her mascara was running down her face.

"Ray take her trousers and knickers off" Gene shouted at Ray

"WHAT! No bloody way." Ray retorted

"You're gonna be ok ma'am" Shaz sweetly said to Alex

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alex screamed

_This wasn't exactly the way I ever thought I'd get to see Alex Drake half naked _thought Ray

Ray gently let go of Alex's hands, Alex's hands then shot out for Gene's, she was shaking. Gene took hold of her hand, and her other hand then flung behind her head. Ray unzipped Alex's jeans and peeled her knickers off.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex cried out

"Push Alex, push" Gene encouraged Alex

Alex did as she was told, Ray could see it coming, he put his hands on her knees which were trembling.

"GO ON ALEX!" Shouted Ray

She continued to push.

"Guv, why can I see feet instead of a head?" Ray asked Gene

"ITS BREECH YOU PRICK" Screamed Gene

"That's why it's hurting so much Alex!" Gene told Alex

Alex shot a look at Gene

"Well it could be worse, it could be coming out sideways" Alex managed to smile

Gene and Shaz smiled back at her. There was no use panicking it would just make Alex worse.

Ray began looking queasy, Gene had noticed this.

"Ray, looks like you're gonna puke any minute, shift it, you're not throwing up over Alex, we're swapping places" Gene said

Ray had breathed a sigh of relief, he let go of Alex's legs, opened the bright metallic red door and jumped out, Gene had done the same thing and they swapped seats.

Gene himself wasn't exactly sure what to do, but his Bolly needed him no matter what.

"Um, right Alex, my only advice is just to do what your body's telling you to do" Gene told Alex

"WHAT FUCKING USELESS ADVICE" Alex screamed back at Gene

Alex felt the overwhelming urge to push the same she had with Molly.

"Gene its coming!" Alex cried to Gene

Gene placed his hands on Alex's knees like Ray had.

"Go on Alex! Go for it!" Gene encouraged her

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhh" Alex cried out

"Push Alex, go on!" Gene shouted

"YOU PUSH!" Alex shouted back

Ray didn't know where to look so he just sunk down in the seat. Shaz was turned around trying to calm Alex down. It wasn't working.

"Bolls, I can see the body! Come on sweetheart!" Gene said

Alex felt the familiar sensation of giving life to the world. She pushed as hard as she could.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed

Gene once again moved his hands to catch the baby. With a squelch the baby slithered out into Gene's arms.

"Well done Alex! We have a baby girl" Gene praised Alex

There wasn't a cry. There was sheer silence.

Alex had caught her breath back.

"Gene…why isn't she crying! Do something!" Alex shakily said to Gene

Gene rubbed the baby's stomach and left a soft breath into her mouth.

"Come on little one you can do it" Gene said

There was a small but loud enough to hear cry. Their little girl was alive. Gene took his jacket off and wrapped the small bundle into the jacket. He handed the bundle over to Alex, and laid the baby on her chest. Alex started crying tears of happiness.

"Hello there little one" Alex smiled weakly

"Bolls, she needs a name" Gene told her

"You choose one Gene" Alex told him

"Molly, then you can be reminded of your other daughter, plus it's a beautiful name like her mums" Gene smiled at Alex

"Molly it is then" Alex said.

**Aww happy endings all round, should be another chapter coming up soon, but for now please R&R Xxxx GeneHuntsGirl – peace&love3**


End file.
